The Beginning Of Everything
by good air
Summary: Hinata berhasil melarikan diri. Naruto telah mengetahui rahasia kelam keluarga Hyuuga ran kenyataan bahwa teman-temannya telah menyembunyikannya darinya. Warning: OOC tingkat tinggi, dan segala keanehan lain sekwel sesungguhnya dari Meteor Necklace


Disklaimer: Mashasi Kisimoto

Warning: OOC berat, gaje, dan banyak keanehan lainnya. Disarankan untuk membaca Meteor Neckle jika masih tidak mengerti dengan editan fic ini.

Keterangan:

Naruto, Sasuke, Karin, Gaara, dan Neji semuanya berumur 17 tahun

Hinata berumur 16 tahun

Kyuubi, Itachi, Sikamaru, Sasori berumur 20 tahun

Setingnya di Konohagakure versi Inggris*?*

Sekuel dari Meteor Neckle

"Hei! Kau sudah dengar? Katanya penerus keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga terbunuh."

"Iya. Aku tak menyangka..."

Perbincangan seperti itu tengah ramai dibicarakan. Bahkan belum beberapa jam setelah pesawat yang dinaiki oleh Naruto mendarat, berita tersebut telah beredar luas dan mengagetkan masyarakat. Bagaimana tidak? Keluarga Hyuuga, salah satu dari lima keluarga bangsawan paling dihormati karena kekayaan, kekuasaan dan kehebatannya, dapat jebol dan mengakibatkan penerus keluarga itu meninggal.

"Sasuke, ini hasil visumnya." Kata Gaara sembari memberikan sebuah amplop putih pada temannya.

Saat membaca hasil visum, datanglah seorang maid yang kelihatannya terburu-buru menghampiri Sasuke dan Gaara. "U, Uchiha-sama, Sabaku-sama, anda dipanggil oleh Naruto-sama..." kata si maid terburu-buru. Raut wajahnya pucat, seakan menandakan Naruto tak memberi mereka peluang untuk menolak.

"Dimana Naruto?" tanya Gaara.

"Na, Naruto-sama sedang berada diruang kerjanya." jawab si maid terbata-bata, langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka. Nampaknya ia memiliki hari yang buruk.

"Cih, ini pasti karena kejadian itu." Gaara menghela napas berat.

"Benar. Kalau tahu begini jadinya, aku tidak akan mengatakannya waktu itu."kata Sasuke. Ia teringat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

Flash Back…

"Uhuk, uhuk…" Naruto mencoba menghilangkan asap yang menghalangi mata dan pernafasannya. Nampaknya ia tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, karena secepat asap itu datang, secepat itu pula asap itu menghilang.

"Cih, dia kabur. Padahal kita sudah menemukannya." umpat Karin kesal.

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung berbalik menghadapi Karin. "Apa maksudmu Karin? Menemukannya? Bukankah seharusnya 'ternyata ia masih hidup'?"Naruto menatap Karin dengan penuh curiga. Sedangkan Karin hanya menunduk sambil mengumpat dalam hati. Mengapa ia sampai seceroboh itu.

Melihat gerak-gerik Karin, Naruto semakin curiga. "Karin jangan bilang kalian sudah tau kalau Hinata masih hidup." hanya dengan melihat ekspresi para sahabatnya, jawabannya sudah sangat jelas bagi Naruto.

"Mengapa kalian membohongiku! Bukankah kalian sendiri yang bilang kalau Hinata sudah mati bertahun-tahun lalu?" bentak Naruto. "Jawab!"

"Fine! Kau tak perlu membentak kami seperti itu. Jujur saja, kami juga baru tahu sewaktu diresmikan menjadi salah satu anggota lima keluarga." jawab Sasuke yang sudah mulai kesal dengan tingkah Naruto.

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung terhenyak. Dia tak percaya kalau teman-temannya tidak memberitahukan kenyataan itu. Padahal mereka sudah mengetahuinya setahun lalu, seharusnya mereka sudah memberi tahu Naruto bukan?

"Naruto, kami menutupi hal ini supaya kau tak terancam bahaya. Kami tak ingin kau terlibat bahaya-"

"Cukup Gaara. Kumohon, untuk sementara ini jangan ganggu aku." dan Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan ketiga sahabatnya yang menatapnya dengan cemas.

End Flash Back

Mengingat itu, mereka berdua hanya dapat berharap semoga Naruto telah memaafkan mereka.

Setibanya didepan pintu kantor Naruto, mereka bertemu dengan seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedang tertegun menatap pintu. Nampak jelas raut kecemasan di wajah cantiknya.

"Karin…" sapa Gaara. Gaara tau betul kalau sahabat wanitanya ini sedang cemas dengan Naruto. Bukannya dia takut kalau Naruto marah pada mereka. Dia lebih takut dengan tindakan nekat yang akan diambil Naruto bila mengetahui kenyataan keluarga Hyuuga.

Karin sedikit terlonjak tak menyangka kedua pemuda yang sedang ditunggunya telah berada di sampingnya. Dia terlalu terlarut dengan hayalannya.

"Ah Gaara, Sasuke. Aku sudah menunggu kalian. Solannya kupikir lebih baik jika kita menemuinya bersama-sama." kata Karin tersenyum lemah.

Lalu pintu kantor Naruto menjeblak terbuka. Nampaklah didepan mereka seorang pria berambut coklat panjang yang diikat tinggi, dengan sebuah goresan melintang dibagian tengah wajahnya. Anehnya hal ini tidak mengurangi kelembutan yang ada diwajah pria tersebut.

"Ah, Nara-sama, Uchiha-sama, Sabaku-sama akhirnya kalian datang juga." Kata sang pria sambil menghela napas lega.

Melihat tingkah aneh Iruka, guru sekaligus pengasuh Naruto sejak kecil sudah menjadi sinyal tersendiri kalau Naruto sedang dalam mood yang sangat buruk. Tak menunggu lama, merekapun masuk memenuhi undangan sang Namikaze bungsu itu.

Hawa dingin menguar dari pemuda blonde yang satu ini seakan pertanda kalau mereka akan segera menghadapi kemarahan Naruto.

"Kalian sudah tahu bukan Hinata tidak meninggal?" Naruto membuka pembicaraan. Anggukan mereka sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaan pemuda blonde itu.

"… lalu kenapa selama ini kalian menyembunyikannya?

"Itu karena mereka khawatir denganmu otouto." tiba-tiba pintu kantor Naruto menjeblak terbuka. Nampaklah seorang cowok berkulit coklat muda, berambut kuning yang dihiasi garis-garis merah dibagian depan yang berwarna senada dengan iris matanya. Dibelakangnya nampak Iruka mengikuti dengan wajah pucat.

"Na, Naruto-sama aku sudah melarang mereka, tapi mereka terus memaksa masuk." ucap Iruka gugup. Biasanya ia tak pernah segugup itu menghadapi Naruto, tapi jika sedang marah Naruto bisa jadi sangat menakutkan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, wajah mereka (-Naruto) memucat. "Ja, jangan bilang kau bersama mereka." kata Gaara memucat. "Hai Otouto! Kau merindukanku?" suara cempreng Sasori menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Dengan sigap, Gaara menghindari pelukan maut sang kakak.

"Bisa tidak sih kau hentikan prilaku menjijikanmu itu?" Gaara memandang jijik kakaknya. Meski kata orang kedua bersaudara sabaku sangat pendiam dan keren, tapi jika sedang kumpul-kumpul gini, mereka bisa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Sedangkan Karin dan Sasuke? Karin sedang mencoba membangunkan kakaknya yang sedang tertidur dan menimpanya, sedangkan Sasuke sedang bertanding kata 'hn'*?* dengan kakaknya.

Melihat itu, Naruto dan Iruka langsung sweeddroped. Sedangkan Kyuubi tidak terpengaruh. Ia malah langsung menarik Naruto ke luar.

"Kyuu-nii lepas! Kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Naruto heran. Lupa kalau ia tadi sedang marah.

"Kau diam saja otouto. Kalau kau mau tahu ikut saja." Kata Kyuubi tanpa berbalik bahkan melirik sedikitpun ke arah Naruto. "Ta, tapi mereka..." "Sudahlah mereka bisa mengurus diri sendiri." _Bukan itu yang kukhawatirkan_ iner Naruto dalam hati. Tapi filingnya mengatakan lebih baik ia ikut saja.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan dirumah*sekaligus kantor* Naruto yang lumayan besar, mereka sampai ke pintu depan rumah Naruto. Ternyata sebuah mobil sport hitam dengan motif api sudah menunggunya.

"Kau mau bawa aku kemana?" tanya Naruto Heran. Jarang-jarang anikinya ini mengajaknya pergi berdua saja. Bukannya tidak mau sih, tapi ketiga teman anikinya itu selalu mengikuti duo bersaudara ini saat pergi kemanapun. Soalnya jika ada Naruto, para adik mereka tidak dapat melarikan diri dari bertemu mereka. Meskipun kadang para kakak itu bersikap acuh tak acuh pada adik-adik mereka*minus Sasori*, sebenarnya mereka itu mengidap brother complex and sister complex. Sudah cukup mulut author berbusa-busa menjelaskan hubungan kakak adik yang aneh ini selanjutnya bakal diceritain cerita deh*bilang saja capek ngetik!*. Sekarang Naruto dan Kyuubi telah sampai ditempat yang mereka tuju.

"Ini dimana Kyuu-nii?" tanya Naruto heran. Sejauh mata memandang yang ada hanya ilalang yang nampaknya telah tubuh subur melihat tinggi ilalang itu yang sudah mencapai pinggang orang dewasa.

"Sabarlah aku sedang mencarinya!"

"Eh? Mencari apa?" Tiba-tiba saja pijakan dibawah kaki Naruto menghilang.

"GYAAA!"

Perlahan, suara teriakan yang memekakan telinga tak lagi terdengar. Menyisakan ilalang yang menjadi saksi bisu hilangnya dua pemuda dalam lubang misterius yang ikut hilang tanpa jejak.

To Be Continue 

Gomen, para readers soal fic ini waktu pertama kali dipostkan isinya gaje banget. Soalnya akibat dari suatu hal, aku harus buru-buru mempostkan fic ini… D:

Sekali lagi gomennee readers…

Ah ya ini balasan reveuw untuk Meteor Necklace

Sei:

Ah... untuk fic ini sengaja gak dikasih tau, nanti pembacanya malah gampang nebak kalau cewek ini Hinata.

UchihaUzumaki SasuNaru:

Enggak bakal! Gak tega mau bunuh mereka bertiga.

Kyuri-tamama:

Tenang saja Kyuri-san *boleh manggil begitu?* semua orang juga mungkin pernah lupa paswordnya *curhatan sesama orang suka lupa pasword* udah ketemu paswordnya? Oh ya sorry banget karena enggek bilang kalau ficnya bukan mau dilanjutin perchap tapi dibikin sekuelnya *ini bukan cuma untuk Kyuri-san*

Hah.. oke deh selesai juga bales revieuw...

Akhir kata:

REVIEW!


End file.
